


Tease

by ladydragon76



Series: Down a Notch... Or Eight [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from onetruesikorsky: Megatron/Optimus - Sticky smut of course, with uh... let's go with the prompt 'Poker Face'. No actual Lady Gaga references necessary (best if you don't lol). If that one doesn't work for you, then we'll just go with a night to themselves out in the towns of Cybertron. Perhaps some bickering between them as they choose what something to buy for their personal relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Down a Notch… Or Eight  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Megatron/Optimus Prime  
>  **Notes:** Went with the ‘Poker Face’ part of the prompt. No, no Lady Gaga. Prime can be a mischievous brat when he wants to.

Megatron stood watching over the training. Former Autobots and Decepticons alike that wanted to continue to serve and protect Cybertron in the military were learning to work with, and trust one another. It was slow going, but they _were_ improving.

A notification popped up in his HUD, and Megatron opened the message. It took a fair amount of willpower to keep his scowl in place as he saw the image capture Optimus had sent him. The fool was obviously looking into a mirror, and waving.

 **You are ridiculous. You know this, yes?** Megatron replied in text only.

He received no response, and went back to observing his troops. And they really were _his_ troops. Optimus was a civilian and diplomat now. Megatron called out instructions, bickered with Ironhide for a moment, and completely forgot about the silly picture until another notification popped up on his HUD.

This picture was again of Optimus. He battlemask was retracted, and he was biting the tip of one finger, a coy smirk half concealed by his hand.

 **What are you doing?** Megatron sent in reply, lips twitching.

A moment later he received another message. This time the capture was of their berth.

**Is this you flirting?**

Megatron opened the next message, and felt heat rush south and his spark give a nice hard throb of want. **No. This is me teasing.** That coy smirk was still in place, though hard to see with Optimus angling his head down to look up from under the ridge of his helm. The very tips of his fingers were pushed into the central seam of his chest, and a bright glow showed through the thin crack.

Megatron cycled his vents, almost missing Starscream snarking about him not paying attention. He growled, and snapped off an insult that had the seeker’s wings sweeping up and back, and then stomping away.

**Behave yourself, whelp. I’ll be done here soon enough.**

The next picture was nothing short of obscene. Optimus, spark and array exposed, had two fingers buried in his own valve, and his other hand caressing his spark crystal. **I don’t think I can hold out that long.**

“Ironhide!” Megatron shouted.

“Wha-“ Ironhide’s optics narrowed, then he grinned. “What’s he doin’ ta ya?”

Megatron growled. He was obviously not managing his expression well enough. “It’s what I’m going to do to him. You’re in charge.” He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, “Mind Starscream. He’s up to something!”

“I hate you!”

Megatron ignored the seeker’s screech, and hurried through the corridors. He was in the lift when the next picture arrived, and blessedly alone given how loud his panel clicked as it unlocked. He was going to make Prime regret this.

Right after he ‘faced him though every solid surface in their quarters.


End file.
